Roxy's twin Leah
by toryviral
Summary: what if Roxy had a twin, Leah, who is the one that develops her powers first, the Trix and the Wizards of the Black Circle are working together, when Leah helps the Winx defeat troll tha was sent after them, she automatically doesn't like them, so what happens when she is forced to let them help her? I do not own Winx Club, I put it as an M rating just to be safe, feed back please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The girls and I were walking our normal rote, the place was somewhere most people wouldn't want to be, it was dark, kind of cold, the walls on either side of us were tall and made of blue stone, the girls and I sometimes pretend that we have gone back in time and we act like posh laddies and one of us would lead and the others would follow, we were getting close to the end of the walls when there was sounds of fighting and bright flashes of light, the girls and I looked at one another then started running towards the sounds, we rounded the end of the wall on our left and came face to face with a battle between six girls dressed as fairies and three massive troll looking guys, it looked like the three trolls were winning.

One of the Trolls charged at the fairy girls and knocked three of them out of the air, they hit the ground with a thud and I cringed, I knew how that felt like, the troll roared at the other three and tried to hit them with its club, the fairy with blonde hair, separated into three parts and was wearing an orange two piece outfit, her wings were orange outlined and really sparkly, she shot the Troll with what I think was some kind of energy ball, the Troll roared and hit her with the club sending her into the wall behind the fairy.

"Leah! You have to help them!" Jane said shaking my arm.

"I can't, remember? My dad forbid me to use them." I said.

"Your dad isn't here and those six girls need you!" Eve said slapping my head.

"Okay, okay but I'm not running out there, I'll hide and do it." I said and we moved behind the dumpster, I focused on my powers and imagined unbreakable vines wrapping around the trolls, I heard the trolls roar in rage and turned and grinned at the girls, they smile.

"Flora did you just do that?" The fairy with red hair asked one of the others.

"No, I didn't but their getting out of them." One of them said, I looked back at the trolls and they were beginning to wiggle out of the vines, should've made them unescapable vines as while as unbreakable.

"Hell no, no one mess with me." I growled, I run out but Eve tried to stop me, I shook her off and run, the troll looked at me and started charging, just as it was about to hit me I ducked between its legs and it stumbled, it turned around and in a horrible sounding voice shouted at me.

"You tiny human, you just like those fairies, smell funny and weak."

I chuckled lightly and smiled at the troll.

"Oh sweetie, you shouldn't compare something you have a small understanding of to something you have no knowledge of." I said.

"You a weak little human, I crush you like I crush fairies." The troll said starting to charge again, I wasn't fast enough to doge this time as one of the other trolls and distracted me by roaring, the trolls body hit my sending me flying backwards, hitting the ground and sliding on my back, I closed my eyes and groaned, how am I going to explain this to dad? I opened my eyes to see the troll leaning over me, I imagined spikes shooting up and going into the trolls eyes, I laid still and to spikes shot up from the ground on either side of my head and went start into the trolls eyes, it roared in pain then began sliding down the spiking towards me, I rolled from under it as its body hit the ground.

I stood up and cringed the pain in my back increased but I still had two more trolls to fight, I looked towards the fairies to see them all in shock, the four fairies the troll had knocked out were now back in the air, I looked towards me friends to see them laughing, I chuckled slightly and knew they had faith in me, finally I turned to the other two trolls, they looked mad, I wonder if the one I had just killed was their leader or they were just made because a simple human had killed one of their kind.

"Who's next? Or are you both scared?" I asked in a cockish voice.

"You fight me next." The troll on the left with blue skin and what looked like a sharpened club said.

"Bring it garbage breath." I said as he ran at me, I again slide under his legs but he was ready for it and turn around and hit me with his club, there was a sharp pain in my right are but I continued to dodge his attack.

"This girl is nuts, she is going to get killed we should help her!" I heard the fairy with the dark blue hair which were in pigtails, pink two piece that was pink and yellow said.

"Wait, I want to see something." The fair with red hair which was put into a simple ponytail, she was wearing a light blue/green at the bottom one piece dress said.

Gee thanks, I thought and I dodged another one of the troll's attacks, I imaged a concrete slab crushing him into the ground, it appeared above him and dropped, slamming into the troll ground, I turned to the last troll, which was yellow and wearing actual cloths, a farming kind of overalls, it he looked terrified.

"Boo!" I said jumping at him, he turned and ran away I think yelling for his mummy. I sighed at fell into my knees and laid down, the six fairies rushed over to me, asking if I was alright.

"I'm fine." I said sitting up then being slammed back into the ground again by three screaming girls.

"OMG LEAH YOU ARE NUTS!" Sarah yelled.

"When I said help them I didn't mean fight then darn things by yourself." Steph said.

"Good job Lea now just put that much effort in your school work." Jackie laughed.

"If I may interrupt this but may I ask you how you did that?" The red head asked.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't know so let's say, I don't think it's any of your business." I said standing up.

"But…" She began but I cut her off.

"Hey guys I got get to work, if I'm late dad will fry me." I said, the girls nodded and we started walking the way we had come ignoring the protest of the blonde fairy, just as I was about to turn the corner I turned around and yelled to them.

"Next time be creative!" I shouted, they turned and looked at me weirdly, I turned around and rounded the corner.

"Did you see their facing when Leah started fighting that troll?" Steph laughed.

"I think they had a heart attack! They were so shocked they froze!" Sarah laughed.

We got to the Fruity Music Bar and found Roxy standing behind the bar, Roxy is my twin we look identical escaped the fact her hair was a light/dark pink with two blonde tips on either side of her head and her eyes were a violet colour where my hair was blonde and with to light/dark pink tips on either said of my head and my eyes were dark blue but when I first started showing signs of having powers when I was thirteen and dad starting hating me I dyed my hair fully dark purple and wore contacts that made my eyes red, it freaked most people out but some thought it was cool.

"Hey Leah dads looking for you." Roxy said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Over then cleaning one of the tables." She said pointing at him.

"Thanks, I will see you guys later." I said to the girls and walked towards dad as I watched Andy and his band play onstage.

"You wanted to see me dad?" I asked and I got to him.

"You late for work and would you please take out your contacts, they are scaring the construers." He said.

"I had to ask my teacher for some help on something and fine." I said, he nodded then told me to get to work, I walked back to the bar to find Andy and his friends talking and flirting with the girls, I jumped over the bar and started talking, they didn't flirt with me because they see me as more of a little sister then a girlfriend or play toy.

"So what can I get you?" I asked them, they told me their orders and I went to make thing, Roxy was there also make up orders.

"So what did you do this time?" She asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied putting some fruit in the blender.

"Those six girls over there confused me for you." She said.

"Oh well then in that case I used my magic to stop three trolls from pounding on them." I said.

"Haha yeah nice imagination, trolls are real." She laughed.

"I'm serious! Those six girls are fairies and they were being attacked by three trolls and I saved them!" I said.

"Yep ah-uh I believe you." She said sarcastically.

"Whatever." I said taking the guys orders back to them, I put the tray down and we all grabbed our drinks.

"Hey Lea those girls are here, what do you want to do?" Jackie asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"You talking about Bloom and her friends?" Andy asked.

"Which one of them is Bloom? I didn't really stick around for introductions after helping them with the trolls." I said.

"Why not? Blooms awesome and so are her friends." He said.

"I don't know, you know me Andy I don't really like making new friends." I said.

"Come on you introducing yourself to them." He said.

"No, I have to work." I said.

"You can take a break." He said pulling me over the bar and throwing me over his shoulder and started walking towards the girls.

"Andy put me down! Dad is going to kill me if he find out!" I shouted at him hitting my fists against his back, he just chuckled and kept walking, he put me down and I turned to slap him but stopped because the read head fairy was standing in front of me.

"I'm going to kill you for this." I hissed at him, he chuckled.

"Bloom this is Leah, Leah this is Bloom." He said.

"Hi Leah." Bloom waved.

"Hi." I grumbled.

"This is the Winx club Layla, Stella, Musa, Flora and Tecna." She said pointing to the other five girls, who waved and smiled at me, I waved back slightly.

"Can I go now? Dad is going to fry my when he finds out about what I did today and slacking off on work isn't going to help me." I said.

Andy nodded and I walked off but not before hearing Andy say.

"Sorry about her, she is a bit shy and her dad doesn't make things any easier for her." He said, I ignored it and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Bloom Pov.

"I can't believe what I had just saw, that girl had kicked those troll's buts, she got beaten up a little but she still managed to kick some major troll booty." Stella said.

"It's illogical, a human can't do that." Tecna said, doing the maths on her phone.

"I don't think she is just a human Tec, didn't you guys feel the power she was giving off?" I said.

"I felt it, she didn't transform though and does that mean she is a witch?" Flora asked.

"I don't think so, the vibes I was getting we to good and pure to be a witch." Musa said.

"Same here, we should head back to our apartment and asks Miss F." I said.

"What are we going to do about the two died trolls?" Layla asked.

"Let us handle it, how did you kill them anyway?" Sky asked appearing from Timmy's teleport.

"It wasn't us, some girl jumped in a started fighting, she was giving off major Winxs." Stella said.

"Well then you better get going if you are going to talk to Miss F." Brandon said, the Winx and I head back to our apartment, when we arrived I feed Kiko then we gathered around Tecna's computer and waiting for Miss F to pick up.

"Hello girls what can I do for you?" Misses F's voice came through the speakers and her face popped up onto the screen.

"Well Miss F we ran into a few trolls and they was beating us pretty badly and then this girl came from no were and started fighting them, she got beaten up a little bit up she killed two of them and then the other ran away." I explained.

"Interesting, could she just be very good at fighting? Did she us any weapons?" Miss F asked

"She didn't just fight Miss F nor did she have any weapons, she used magic, she made two spikes shot from the ground and a concrete slab appear in the sky!" Flora said.

"In that case Bloom did you get a sense of what kind of magic she was using?" Miss F asked.

"Yes it was fairy but she didn't need to transform to use it." I said.

"Winx I want you to follow this girl, become her friend and find out what she can do, find out if she is a fairy and if so convince her to come to Alfea." Miss F said in a 'you're now on a mission' voice.

"Yes Miss Faragonda." We all said, the screen went blank meaning Miss F had ending the call.

"How are we supposed to get close to her? She hates us!" Stella complained falling back onto one of the sofas.

"If I didn't know you and you were getting your ass kicked by three ugly trolls I would hate you to." Musa teased, Stella looked over at Musa, picked up a sofa pillow at threw it at her, Musa dodged and threw one back hitting Stella in the face, Stella was about to throw another one but I interrupted.

"Stop it you two, Miss F has gave us a mission, come on lets head to the Fruity Music Bar and see if the girl and her friends are still there." I said, the others nodded.

We arrived at the Fruity Music Bar and was served by the girl we were looking for but her hair was different and so were her eyes.

"Hey what happened to you hair and eyes?" Stella asked.

"Stella!" The Winx and I yelled at her.

"Don't worry I get it a lot, I'm Roxy, you mistaken me for my twin sister Leah." Roxy said pointing over to the girl who had just jumped over the bar and started to take orders from Andy, his band and her friends.

"So what is up with her eyes and hair? Why is her hair purple and her eyes red? Is she a witch?" Stella asked, Roxy tensed up a little but I don't think the other Winx noticed.

"No why would you ask that? Her hair is dyed and her eyes are contacted, Im going to go make your drinks now." She said turning and hurrying over to where Leah now was also making drinks.

"What was that about?" Layla asked.

"My guess is that Roxy knows of Leah's powers and doesn't want other people knowing about them." I said.

I watched as Leah walked back to her friends with a tray in her hands, she sat it down on the bar and started talking, Andy then pulled her over the bar, threw her over her shoulder and began walking toward us.

"His cute." Stella whispered in my ear.

Leah was fighting against Andy, trying to hit his back and telling him to put her down, he only laughed, when we was in front of me he out her down and she turned to slap him but stoped and looked at me.

"Bloom this is Leah, Leah this is Bloom." Andy said.

"Hi Leah." I waved.

"Hi." She grumbled.

"This is the Winx club Layla, Stella, Musa, Flora and Tecna." I said pointing to the Winxs, who waved and smiled at her, she waved back slightly.

"Can I go now? Dad is going to fry me with the amount of trouble I'm in right now and slacking off on work isn't going to help me." She said to Andy.

Andy nodded and she walked off

"Sorry about her, she is a bit shy and her dad doesn't make things any easier for her." He said.

"What's up with her dad?" Musa asked.

"I can't really talk about it, it's her story to tell not mine." Andy said.

"Okay thanks Andy." I said waving as he walked back to Leah and her friends, as soon as he was gone Stella partially attacked me with questions.

"How do you know him? Is he like a relative of yours?" She asked firing the questions at me.

"Stella… Stella no his not a retaliative his my ex-boyfriend." I said grabbing her hands which she was throwing in my face.

"Wait, that's Andy the ex-boyfriend you have mentioned from time to time?" Stella asked.

"Yes that's Andy and before you ask, no his not single his has a girlfriend." I said reading Stella's mind.

"Is it Leah?" Stella asked again.

"No I don't think so." I replied as Roxy came back with our smoothies.

"Here you go, so I see you have meet the Dark Angel?" She said putting the tray of drinks down on the bar.

"Dark Angel?" I asked.

"Yeah Leah, I've been calling her that since we were thirteen when she started to dye her hair and wear contacts." Roxy explained.

"She was thirteen?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, she started acting all strange and Dad started to hate her, we were so close then she blocked me out." Roxy sighed.

"Do you have any idea why she would start blocking you out?" Flora asked.

"Nope, all I know is that it started happening when we were thirteen." Roxy said and her face grew sad.

"Don't worry Roxy she probable just need time to get over something that may have happened at that age." Flora said putting a hand of Roxy's shoulder over the bar.

"Thanks, hey I didn't catch her names." Roxy stated.

"Well I'm Bloom, that's Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla and Flora, were the Winx Club." I said.

"Cool name." Roxy said.

"Thanks, hey do you mind grabbing your sister for us? " I asked.

"Sure." Roxy nodded and walked over to Leah and her friend, she turned and pointed at us and Leah shook her head, Roxy then did something but I was too far way to see but whatever she did made Leah agree, Roxy stayed over with Andy while Leah walked over to us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Leah Pov.

I looked over at Roxy and saw she was coming towards me.

"Hey Leah those girls what to talk to you." She said.

"No thanks, I don't speak popular snob language." I replied getting a laugh out of the girls, Mark and Rio but not Andy.

"Please for me?" She said putting on her puppy dog eyes, which always make me feel bad because I shut her out after I started to develop powers and dad started hating me.

"Okay but just because it's for you." I sighed walking over to Bloom and her friends.

I was almost there when something felt like it slabbed into my head making me fall to the ground, I heard everyone gasp and saw Bloom and her friends jump up out of their seats and rush over to me, I was fighting with the darkness that was trying to creep over my mind, it finally took over and I lost my grip on the world.

"Leah, trust the Winx, they can help you in ways you didn't think you could be helped." A voice said.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" I asked the voice.

"Just trust them and anyone they introduce you to." The voice said.

My eyes fluttered then I opened them to see Blooms worried face followed by Roxy's then the rest of the Winxs.

"Thank god you're awake." Bloom said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted sweetie, you okay?" Flora asked as Andy helped me up.

"Thanks and yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Okay well the Winx and I were wondering if you would like to hang out tomorrow." Bloom asked, I was about to protest but remembered what that voice had said.

"Sure, dad lets me go to the park on Saturday." I replied.

"Okay meet us on the south side?" Bloom asked.

"No, I have a better place I created on the west side, meet me at the west side gate at 9am." I said.

"Sure, we will see you then." She nodded.

"I got to get back to work." I said.

"Okay Sweetie take it easy though." Flora said.

"I will." I replied.

"Okay well see you tomorrow." Bloom said, I waved to the Winx as they left, I walked back to the girls.

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Well let's get back to work if dad catches you taking a break he would skin you alive." Roxy said, I nodded and jumped over the bar and got back to work.

Two hours later Roxy and I were walking home with our dog Rtiu, he loved Roxy more than me but I don't mind, he a cool dog.

"So what did dad want?" Roxy asked.

"He wanted to know why I was late, I just said that I had to ask my teacher a question." I replied.

We got home a dad was in the lounge watching TV, he looked up when we entered up went back to watching whatever crap TV show was on, I went straight up to Roxy's and I's room, you could tell who's side was who's, my side of the room was dark blue almost back coloured walls which were covered in posters of rock bands I like, along with some random things I find cool and some pictures of Roxy and I when we were 5 or 6, the was a few things that covered the floor, cloths, my iPod which I should probably pick up, blaugh I'll do it later, I jumped on my bed and laid there, my bed had two purple pillows and a matching purple blanket.

Roxy came in a went to her side of the room which was a light purple with streaks of pink coloured walls that had a few posters on it and pictures of her and her best friends from school and one photo of us, her floor was almost tidy but with one or two pairs of socks, her bed had one pillow an a matching blanket. Our bed room practically screams how different we are even though were twins.

Our ceiling was a light blue almost purple colour that coloured the whole ceiling and the walls around our window seat that was striped with the colours of the rainbow with ten matching pillows.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Roxy asked.

"What I always do, get out of this house, away from dad and go to the park." I replied.

"Do you think I could come?" She asked.

"I don't know I'm meeting those six girls there." I replied.

"So? I want to get to know them to." She said.

"No Roxy, please? I will invite you next time." I pleaded.

"Fine." She said, I could tell she was upset but I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't have her come and find out about my magic and have her at me as well, I got up, brushed my teeth then got changed into my pjs and went to bed.

The next morning I got up at 8am, did my hair into a straight back, sloppy ponytail, had breakfast, brushed my teeth then got changed into a singlet, put a black fish netted t-shirt over that and a pair of shorts. I got to the door before dad called me back into the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"To the park, like I always do on a Saturday." I replied.

"And you're not going to do any of the witch craft of your?" He asked in a stern voice.

"No dad I'm not going to do any 'witch craft'." I replied in a sarcastic tone and using air quotes around the words witch craft.

"Don't use that tone with me!" He shouted.

"Bite me you ass-wipe." I bite back, he grabbed my hair and pulled it so I was standing on my tippy-toe, he stepped in closer so he was right in my face, I could almost smell the Alcohol on his breath already.

"What did you just call me?" He snarled.

"Nothing, please let me go." I begged almost in tears, he punched me in the side before letting me go, I fell to the floor and hugged my side before getting up and running out the front door slamming it behind me and kept running till I got to the west side of park, I feel over a few times because of the wounds from the trolls and because of where dad had punched me, it was 9:15 I was late by fifteen minutes, I hope the Winx are going to be mad, I got there and the six Winx were seating there waiting, when Stella looked up and saw me, she jumped up and stormed over to me.

"Where have you been? We have been waiting here over fifteen minutes!" She said getting in my face, I flinched away but ignored her and walked over to Bloom.

"Hey sorry I'm late, I had to talk to dad." I said, I looked to at the grounding knowing that my eyes were still red and watery from crying on the run here.

"Don't worry about it, you wanna lead the way?" She asked, I nodded and began walking toward my special spot, along the way Flora caught up to me.

"Leah are you okay?" She asked looking at my eyes and obviously had saw I was limping and hugging my side.

"Not really." I replied.

"What's wrong?" She asked, I looked behind us and on either side of us to make sure non-of the other Winx were there.

"Please don't tell anyone this but when I said I had to talk to my dad I really meant he grabbed me by my hair pulled it up so I was on my toes and punched me in the side because he was drunk and I said something wrong." I whispered to her.

"Oh my, that's horrible, where is you mum when this happens?" She asked, the question hit a sore spot in my nerves.

"I don't know, I have never known my mum, Dad doesn't talk about her and whenever I ask I get hit or locked in somewhere, but that only started when he found out I had magic, or as he likes to call it 'witch craft'." I said, Flora put her arm around my shoulder and gave a squeeze just as we got to my special place, I stopped in front of the group of bushes and turned to the Winxs.

"Here we are." I said.

"Umm? This isn't that protected against people viewing." Bloom said.

"My bad give me a min." I said turning back to the fake bushes, I waved my hand and they disappeared opening to a beautiful clearing which was right next to the lake.

"How is this?" I asked.

"Perfect." Bloom nodded.

"So where are you guys from?" I asked putting the fake bush back after everyone was in the small clearing.

"Were fairies from the Magic's Diminution." Bloom said, sitting down on the grass.

"I don't know what that is but okay." I said.

"It's basically just like Earth but all the girls are born with an individual powers for example, Flora is the fairy of nature, Tecna is the technology, Musa is the fairy of music, Stella is the fairy of shining sun, Bloom is the fairy of the Dragon Flame and I'm the fairy of waves." Layla said.

"But not all of us become fairies, some become evil witches." Musa grumbled.

"Let me guess, the witches aren't so nice? What they do, prank you?" I teased.

"Stole my power, tried to take over the magic by summoning The Army of decay, joined forces with almost every enemy we have fought, constantly trying to destroy us and did I mentioned they stole my power?" Bloom said.

"Yes you did, twice, so wait all the witches did that?" I asked.

"No just three really evil and nasty witches called the Trixs, their names are Icy who is the leader, Darcey and Stormy who are her sisters." Flora said.

"Okay enough with the female side of this, what about the boys?" I grinned.

"The boys don't have any magic powers, they have magic weapons and they are totally cute!" Stella said faking to faint, I rolled my eyes.

"So what about school? Where do you all go?" I asked.

"There different planets that have their own schools for fairies, boys and witches, us fairies mostly go to Alfea which is one of the best schools for fairies but some of us that are princesses get home schools so they can learn their royal duties. The witches go to Cloud tower which is the worse place ever, they get an A whenever they do something cruel or nasty. The boys or as they get called The Specialists go to a school called Red Fountain." Tenca explained.

"Each school has a different headmaster/mistress, Cloud tower has Miss Griffin, Alfea has Miss Faragonda and Red Fountain has Headmaster Saladin." Layla said.

"Each school teaches different things, Red Fountain teaches young men to fight with normal and magical weapons, they are trained in hope to join their home plants military or in some cases lead their plants military as King." Stella said.

"Cloud Tower teaches witches witchcraft, dark arts and really everything evil and nasty." Musa said.

"Aflea teaches young fairies how to fight evil, control their powers, new spells, become guardians of their plant or as most that go there are princesses, they learn how to be their realm's queens." Flora said.

"You said different plants, princess, princes, kings and queens, what the hell?" I asked.

"In the Magic diminution there is 15 different realms and plants, Magix, Domino which I'm one of the princess of, Solaria which Stella is the princess of, Andros which Layla is princess of, Linphea which is where Flora is from, Zenith which is where Tenca is from, Melody which is where Musa is from, Romulea, Dolona, Oppositus, Ohm, Eraklyon, Hoggar, Omega Dimension which is a bad place." Bloom said.

"So let me get this straight, Bloom, Stella and Layla are princess?" I asked, and everyone nodded.

"Okay so I the case then why are you also clos? Or did I miss something? Cause are princess not really supposed to talk to non-royal?" I asked confused.

"It's not like that in the Magic Dimension." Bloom said.

I looked at all the Winx and something hit me, I had seen them before but were from, I tried to think and

then it hit me, Mitiz party but they had small little people flying around them.

"I've see you guys before, at Mitiz Halloween party, man was it funny when those small flying people scared the crap out of her and her friends." I said.

"Wait you could see the Pixies?" Layla asked.

"So that's what they were and yeah I could." I said.

"Cool, well if you want you can meet them after we train if you want." She said.

"Defiantly." I nodded.

"Okay so let's get to it." Bloom said.

Two hours later I had learn how to hit a target on the ground with an energy blast, I was still struggling with hitting the ones in the air, I had gotten better at fighting hand to hand, thanks to Layla, Musa had taught me a few this that I can do with sound, Tenca upgraded my phone and showed me how to do things with different bits of technology, Flora taught me about nature, Stella and Bloom help me with levitating thing, use different kind of shield, ones that just block, one that blocks and reflexs magic and how to strengthen my magic. We had finally sat down for a break when there was an explosion from the other side of the fake bushes, there was a few screams and yells.

"Let's go check it out." Bloom said, we went over to see what was happening.

"Oh no it's the Trixs!" Bloom yelled.

There was three girls in matching outfits but different colours and different letter. There was one in a marron dress with the S in the middle, my guess it's would be Stormy; there was one in a dark purple body suit, a choker the forms a D at the belt with matching right hand glove, Darcey.

The last one I knew had to be Icy, she wore a one piece suit that was navy black with a royal blue cape, down the front was white strips that form an I.

Stormy sent lightening towards three small children who were close by to her, I create a shield the reflexed it and sent the lightening straight back at her, she had turned around to face the other two witches and hadn't seen it coming; it hit her and she turned around to glare at no body.

"Who did that?" She yelled in rage

"Nice job Leah now let us handle the rest." Bloom said, the Winx run out and formed a line.

"Winx transform." Stella shouted.

"Winx Enchantix!" Bloom said, second later the winx were in the air in there fairy forms.

"Ah not you again." Darcey groaned.

"Let's destroy them." Stormy cackled.

"Darcey find the girl, Stormy deal with the other, I'm going after Bloom." Icy commanded, the two wicths nodded, I watched as Darcey began to look for the girl Icy had told her to find, I stayed hidden until she spotted me. I then knew she was looking for and ran, I kept running until my feet litrally weren't touching the ground because Darcey had grabbed me a lifted me up into the sky with her.

"Let go of me you ugly witch!" I shouted.

"Shut up you pathetic earthling, why does Orgron even want you? You're nothing but a worthless earthling." She said looking down at me.

"You're wrong, I'm not a worthless earthling! I'm a fairy!" I shouted.

"Yeah just like Icy's heart isn't frozen." She cackled.

"I am a fairy, I'll prove it to you." I said, there was a sound of music playing and glitter everywhere then suddenly I was out of Darcey's hands and I was flying without her.

"What?!" Darcey yelled.

I looked down and saw I was in a dark purple almost the same shade a my hair but slightly lighter dress that wasn't too tight or too breeze, it had cobweb patterns covering it, the middle had a hole that started from just below my ribcage and finished just below my bellybutton, it was from one side of my ribcage to the other long, it had a different fabric which was a light pink almost see threw that had swirls of different colours; I also wore a dark purple jacket that had a chain which attached to a notepad attached to it. Around my neck from what I can feel is a choker, I had two light shaded purple gloves on that ended just about my wrist and fingerless, my shoes were knee length purplish/pink colour that had zippers covering it. From what I could tell my hair was done in a different way as well and I could feel that I had wings.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"That's impossible, Orgron said you wouldn't and couldn't gain your winx." Darcey said.

"Yeah well." I said.

I looked behind her and saw Stella and Musa coming up from behind her, she turned around to see what was I was looking at so I landed on the ground and changed back to my normal outfit to let them take over seeing as though they probably had years of training and fighting her.

"Leah you okay?" Stella asked as she shot Darcey with a sunbeam.

"Fine!" I shouted back watching as Stella and Musa battled with Darcey.

"Hey I'm going to go help the others!" I shouted, they both nodded, I run back to my little clearing just in time to see Icy freeze the rest of the winx.

"Icy what di you do that for? I was having fun destroying those two!" Stormy whined.

"We don't have time for fooling around we need to find that bloody girl and take her back to Organ plus long enough in those ice cubes and those fairies with be history." Icy cackled.

"Would it be me you're looking for?" I asked stepping out into the clearing.

"Well look at the Stormy, our pray came right to us." Icy said flying over so she was hovering just above me.

"Funny, your uglier up close." I said.

"You little bitch do you have any idea who your taking to?" Icy growled.

"The ugliest witch since The Wicked Witch of the West?" I asked.

"Wait I know what to do!" I said.

I poked her nose and it grew a few inches and a massive wart appeared on it.

"How dare you! I should turn you into something horrible!" Icy screeched.

"I must say it is an improvement but it needs something." I said pondering, I thought of something and waved my hands at her, her cloths turned into clown clots and her hair went like Stormy's but was rainbow striped, she screeched in rage, Stormy fell to the ground laughing, Icy turned to her and she stopped.

"Don't worry Stormy I have something for you to!" I said clicking my fingers, Stormy was then dress in a clown costumes and hair same has Icy.

"Okay now hold still!" I said, I teleported my old fashion camera that prints out its own photos that my father had gave me for Christmas before he started to hate me.

"Smile!" I laughed taking the picture of the two witches when they had turned to face me with scowls on their faces, the photo printed out, I put it in my pocket then teleported my camera back to me room. Icy and Stormy disposed of their ugly costumes and whilst they were doing that I sent a spell over to the frozen Winx to unfreeze them

"What's going on?" Stormy asked.

"I don't know!" Icy replied, then she looked at me and saw my smile.

"It's you!" She said.

"Guilty" I winked shooting her with an energy blast.

She dodged and fired an ice crystal spell at me, I managed to dodge a few but one or two cut into my arm, there was a stringing and burning sensation growing in my arm, I looked down to see blood starting to form, put a spell around it that turned into a hanky that started to sook up the blood.

"You going to pay for that." I yelled in rage, by now Darcey had joined them and I was worried about Stella and Musa, I grew mad with rage and soon I was floating above them in my fairy form.

"What you gonna do? Make up fly away using her fairy dust?" Icy teased, I exploded in rage and the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground in my normal cloths with Bloom and all the other Winx including Musa and Stella were running toward me.

"Leah!" Bloom shouted.

I slowly sat up with a groan.

"That couldn't have been good for my back." I chuckled lightly as the Winx sat down beside me.

"The only time I have ever seen that kind of this happen is back when Bloom did it when they were trying to kill us like four years ago." Stella said.

"You okay sweetie?" Flora asked.

"Besides being attacked by crazy witches, almost blown up from inside out and having cuts on my arm that probably need to be looked at, yeah I'm fine." I nodded pulling out the photo I had taken of the two witches, I chuckled lightly to myself looking at their faces.

"What are you laughing at?" Musa asked, I pasted her the photo, she began laughing and past the photo around the group, soon we were all having an uncontrollable laugh fit; we settled down and began to talk, I'd say we talked for hours before I had to leave.

"See you guys at the Fruity Music tomorrow?" I asked, they all nodded, I closed the clearing knowing they would fly out and run home. Dad was waiting form me in the living from because I was late by fifteen minutes, I could tell when I saw him that he had been drinking most of the day.

"This is about to get a whole lot more painful." I whispered to myself shutting to front door.

* * *

Sorry its been a while. Don't forget there's a little Winx in all of us, you just need to believe ;)


End file.
